


bored

by Babii



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Africa, Fluffy, Gen, Innocent kiss, M/M, baby bjarte, baby ylvis, momma and papa ylvis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3225821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babii/pseuds/Babii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegard (8) and Bård (5) are both bored one weekend while in africa and decide to put up a play for just the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bored

**Author's Note:**

> Lol I made this while I was bored ;p

"I'm borreddd" Bård sighs and throws his action figure down. Vegard sighed; he's been trying to entertain his brother for the past hour with movies, games and puzzles. "Yea I get that, Bård. You don't have to keep reminding me." The eight year old retorted. 

"Well we've done everything in the house, why can't we go outside?" He threw himself on the twin bed in their room. Vegard stood up off the floor where laid their superhero action toys. "We can't go outside, Bård. Remember what Ma said? It's too dangerous." Bård looked at his questioningly, "why?" He didn't understand yet what actually happened outside their base camp. "W-well, um it's hard to say why, mama didn't really explain to me. But all I know is that there's guns and guns are dangerous, Bård." He reasoned and sat across the end of the bed with him. Bård sat back up and crossed his legs. "Well I know that, but I still wanna do something." 

Vegard leaned back on his hands and crossed his legs too. He could have been working on his airplane model but instead he was stuck entertaining Bård. "Why don't we watch tv again?" He suggested. Bård quickly shook his head, "I'm tired of looking at that to my little box, watching the same programs over and over again."  
"Well then why don't you think up of something to do, I'm tired of trying." Vegard rubbed his eyes with one hand. 

Bård looked around as if he would find a clue to end his boredom. Then his face lit up, "Aha! I know what we can do, Vegard. Let's make a story and act it out!" His mouth broke into a smile and a few of his front teeth was missing.  
"You mean like a play?" Vegard smiled too. "Yea, like a play!" Bård leapt up from the bed and crawled off with difficulty for how high up it was.  
"Where are you going?" Vegard questioned as he saw Bård leave the room. "Getting props!" He shouted from the hallway. Vegard got curious of what his brother actually had in mind and got off the bed too to follow.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the next half hour they were busy setting up the perfect dragon for their monster. They built up pillows ontop of a large rocking horse in Bjarte's nursery and used a lot of tape to keep them on, now they just needed a head. "Oh I know what we can use!" Bård rushed out of the room and retrieved a monster mask that Vegard wore from last year's Halloween. It was a greenish monster with a warped up face and scratches along the cheeks and eyes. "Perfect." Vegard agreed and took the mask from Bård's hands. I need more tape to put it on" He inquired. "Oh," Bård rushed to get the rest of the duct tape that was on the roll. "I think we need more" Bård said nervously. "No I think this is just fine." Vegard reassured him as he wrapped the tape around the neck. They then both stepped back and viewed their masterpiece in awe. "This us so cool, Veg." Bård said in wonder. Vegard looked over to himand wrapped his arm around him, "Yea. We did good. Hey, did you get the sword yet?" 

"Yea it's over by Bjarte's crib." he pointed. "What?! Did Mama see?" Vegard panicked. "No he's still sleeping so she is still downstairs knitting. Bård shrugged. "Oh good," Vegard sighed in relief. "If Mama saw us leave those with Bjarte she'll be real mad."

"Yea I know, I know." Bård desmissed and got a tablecloth to tie around his neck. "I'm the superhero and you're the one I'm saving." Bård reminded him with a toothy grin. "Yea yea I know," Vegard mocked and laid down behind the dragon. "but why can't we both be be heros?" Vegard questioned. He hated to always be the damsel in distress. "Because I'm better at it." Bård simply said and got his plastic sword. Vegard only sighed.  
Bård walked over to Bjarte's crib and got into character. "You have to say the setting!" Bård called. 

"Oh okay. The time is long ago in the land of Bergen where young Prince Bård, the charming hero goes to the evil sourseror of Oslo who stole the young princess away from him." Vegard says in a deeper voice, or however deep his high voice can go.  
"Okay great, and ACTION!" Bård gave a thumbs up and faced the sleeping Bjarte. 

"Give her back, you evil witch!" Bård whispered yelled because he didn't want to wake him. Vegard answered in a scratchy old voice for Bjarte, "Never! The lovely lady is mine. The only way you can get her is if you are able to defeat my Dragon of death!" 

"I will defeat it and I will get her back, you meanie!" Bård pointed in Bjarte's peaceful face, "Just watch me!" He strode over to the old rocking horse in the corner And gripped his sword with both hands. "Haha, Dragon, meet your death!" He charged into the horse with all his might and ripped off one of the pillows by the tape and watched as it awkwardly stumbled onto the floor. "Your armor is dumb!" He laughed and with his hands, he tore off the mask. "The Dragon is dead, come on quickly my princess!" Bård gestured with his hands. "Oh thank you, you're my hero!" Vegard said in a fake high female voice and leapt up off the floor. "Yea I know right," Bård grinned and held hid hand with Vegard. 

"Now we must kiss!" Bård said shyly. "Why?" Vegard giggled and scrunched his nose. "Because then the curse will be broken and you will be free!"  
"Oh okay." Vegard shrugged. It was just one kiss and it was just pretend. 

The five year old leaned up on his toes and caught Vegards lips with a chaste peck. Then they both wiped their mouths in disgust. "We, let's not do this again." Vegard blushed. "I guess, but the dragon was still awesome!" Bård jumped and clapped his hands. 

Just then Bjarte woke up and started to cry. "Oh no, we woke up Bjarte. Shh shh its okay. Stop crying!" Vegard tried to calm the irritated baby. Baok are helped too by shaking a rattle infront of Bjarte's face, but that only upset him more. Next thing they knew, their mother was running up the stairs.

"What happened, what's wrong?!" She rushed to the crib and carefully picked up Bjarte. "Nothing, we were just playing and I guess we got a little loud." Vegard confessed. "Yea, we're sorry, mama." Bård followed. She steadily rocked him back and forth and patted his back, "it's okay, just don't get so loud." The brothers stood side by side and smiled shyly, "Okay, mama." They said at the same time. She laughed and said, "okay now go clean up this mess and go downstairs for a snack." They both jumped up and down, "oh yay, a snack! I'm so hungry I could eat a horse!" Vegard said and patted his stomach. Bård just stared at him with wide eyes, "Wait, you're not really gonna eat a horse, right Vegard?" 

"Ha ha no it's just a saying, Bård." Vegard and his mother laughed. "Ohh okay."


End file.
